The invention relates to a method and a corresponding system for the optimized loading of a motor vehicle. The loading of a vehicle is normally planned and performed independently by a user of the vehicle. In particular, the loading of multiple objects such as luggage or the like often results in difficulty because of insufficient space, or because various loading options have to be tried out first to be able to load all objects into the vehicle (such as a motor vehicle, for example). Problems of this nature are encountered in particular when loading the vehicle with larger objects, such as furniture components, electrical devices or the like, which often do not fit into the vehicle or require lengthy experimentation. This, by the way, can lead to damaging the surface of the vehicle. Furthermore, the loading potential of the vehicle is often not used optimally, and the vehicle is possibly loaded improperly or in a lopsided manner. In doing so, specific loading rules, which are intended to prevent an improper loading, are to be observed for each vehicle. Although such guidelines for the proper loading generally come with each motor vehicle, a user often does not consult them. Especially in case of overloading, there is not only the risk of damaging the vehicle, but also the risk of an accident, which must be avoided.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method and a system that facilitates a simple and safe loading of a motor vehicle by a user.
This and other objects of the invention are attained by a method for calculating a loading strategy for a vehicle, which includes the following steps:
recording the characteristics of a plurality of objects to be transported by way of a recording device such as a camera and/or a scanner, for example, and/or by way of a reader device such as an RFID receiver, for example,
using the acquired characteristic to identify dimensions, in particular a height, a width, and a depth, of each of the objects;
determining the loading strategy for the motor vehicle as a function of the identified dimensions of the objects and as a function of the type of vehicle to be loaded, and
visualizing the loading strategy.
An aspect of the invention is therefore that a user can load a motor vehicle based on an optimized loading strategy, which is determined as a function of the three-dimensional form of the objects/items to be transported and as a function of the type of vehicle to be loaded. The visualization of the optimized loading strategy allows the user to readily implement the proposed loading strategy. Because the optimal loading strategy is determined with the help of a computer, all facts to be taken into consideration, such as the loading procedure recommended by the manufacturer, the space available in the motor vehicle to accommodate the objects to be loaded, etc., can be taken into account. The user can therefore be sure that he adheres to all regulations and recommendations specific to the vehicle when following the recommended optimized loading strategy.
Preferably, the method according to the invention includes the step of the motor vehicle being loaded by the user according to the optimized loading strategy. The three-dimensional dimensions of the at least one object to be transported are preferably captured by an algorithm that processes a video and/or single images of a camera, in particular a smart phone camera. In doing so, in particular the object(s) to be loaded, such as luggage, for example, is/are placed outside of the car and a video is filmed, with the perspective from which the object is filmed changing slowly. For example, while taking the video, a user can walk around the object. Alternately, it is possible to take several single images from various perspectives, in particular three single images, to record the three-dimensional form of the object to be loaded. The video recording or the individual images can be taken with a camera, preferably a smart phone camera. Methods for the computer-based creation of a 3D-model of an object recorded in this way are principally known in the prior art and are not explained here in detail. What is important is that the dimensions of the object or the objects to be transported can be acquired. To use the vehicle or parts of the vehicle as reference values in the video or the single images, the objects to be loaded are preferably placed in front of the vehicle. The size of the reference objects is known to the computer program and therefore the size of the objects to be loaded can be determined in relation to the reference objects.
In another embodiment of the invention, the recording of characteristics of a plurality of objects to be transported takes place by use of a reader device, for example by an RFID receiver. The RFID receiver is preferably developed in or at the vehicle so that the user has to approach the vehicle with the object that is to be transported or loaded and has an RFID chip or an RFID tag. The dimensions of the object to be loaded are stored on the RFID chip, for example. Furthermore, it is contemplated that information regarding an expiration date, a specification regarding storage requirements and/or a specification regarding temperature requirements is stored on the RFID chip.
Principally, instead of using a portable (smart phone) camera, it is also contemplated using a camera that is integrated in the vehicle, for example in the tailgate or in the bumper of a vehicle. Such a camera could simultaneously serve as a backup camera. The objects to be loaded could then be placed into the field of vision of the camera so that the size and the dimensions of the objects recorded in this way can be acquired based on the determined position of the camera in the vehicle. Furthermore, the size and/or the dimensions of the recorded object is/are acquired by means of a stereo camera Such stereo cameras are located in the rear of a vehicle, for example, to assist the driver in the scope of driver assistance systems. With the help of a stereo camera, a 3D model of the recorded object can be prepared.
It is furthermore contemplated that a light signal transmitter disposed on the vehicle, such as a laser, for example, marks the recorded areas on the ground with the help of a vehicle camera, in particular with the help of a stereo camera of the vehicle. In other words, a laser, for example, can project or render visible the maximum surface area to be recorded by a vehicle camera. The user can then place the objects to be loaded onto the projected or visualized surface area. The object to be loaded can be completely recorded by a camera of the vehicle, in particular a stereo camera, on said projected or visualized surface area.
Furthermore, the dimensions of the at least one object to be transported can be acquired with the help of a characteristic, in particular by means of a product identification device. Such a product identification device may be a barcode, for example. Such a barcode can be scanned in, in particular by use of a smart phone, whereupon the object identified in this manner can be searched in the internet and/or in a database on the object manufacturer's side, for example of the object manufacturer, and the dimensions of the object stored there can be acquired. The characteristic can furthermore be a RFID chip or RFID tag.
Even with this variant, the user has to provide support in that the product identification device is acquired. In this way, it is possible, for example when purchasing furniture or other objects that are generally provided with a product identification device such as a barcode, to determine whether the object to be transported fits into the motor vehicle and whether, if applicable, the rear seat may have to be folded down for this purpose. What is important when acquiring the three-dimensional dimensions of the object to be transported by means of a product identification device is that information about the dimensions and, if applicable, the weight of the object characterized in this way can be obtained via the product identification.
In an embodiment of the invention, it may be provided that the three-dimensional dimensions of the at least one object to be transported are acquired by way of user information provided on a form. The form may be an input screen implemented in a smart phone application, for example, into which a user can enter information about the width, length and height and, in particular, also about the weight and other properties of an object, such as fragility, hazardous material, expiration date, storage condition specifications, temperature condition specifications, and the like.
The method is advantageously performed in a smart phone, on an external server and/or in the motor vehicle to be loaded. It goes without saying that instead of a smart phone, it is also possible to use a tablet PC or similarly suitable terminal device. Purely as an example, the embodiments of the invention are explained here with reference to a smart phone. All steps of the method can be performed either on the smart phone or on an external server or in the motor vehicle to be loaded. Alternately, it is contemplated to perform various method steps at various locations. For example, it is contemplated to acquire the dimensions of the object to be transported using a smart phone, whereas determining the optimized loading strategy for the motor vehicle can be performed on an external server or in the computer of the motor vehicle to be loaded. The visualization of the optimized loading strategy can take place preferably either on the smart phone or in the motor vehicle to be loaded. A data exchange to perform the method can take place between the individual elements with suitable interfaces, in particular via an internet interface of the smart phone or of the motor vehicle to be loaded and an external server, or by a suitable interface, for example a Bluetooth or USB interface between the smart phone and the motor vehicle.
It is also contemplated to implement the method according to the invention in a motor vehicle-specific smart phone application. For example, the method according to the invention can be integrated as an additional function into an already existing vehicle application for a smart phone. The vehicle application stored on the smart phone already knows the smart phone user's vehicle so that a user does not specifically have to enter the type of motor vehicle to perform the method. The vehicle-specific smart phone application can load data about the vehicle type, such as the permissible total weight, a 3D model of the interior space, in particular the trunk, as well as the measurements of the vehicle, from a server of the vehicle's manufacturer and use the appropriate data to determine the optimized loading strategy for the vehicle. Alternately, said data can be already stored in the smart phone or in the vehicle, which makes a corresponding data exchange prior to performing the method obsolete. In the scope of such a motor vehicle-specific smart phone application, not only the user-supported acquiring of dimensions, but also determining the optimized loading strategy for the motor vehicle as well as visualizing the optimized loading strategy for the user can be realized.
If the information required for this is available, the optimized loading strategy for the motor vehicle can be determined taking into account the loading specifications of the respective type of motor vehicle and the maximally useable volume of interior space. The loading specifications can also already be on hand, or they can be downloaded from the manufacturer's server. The same applies to the maximally useable volume of interior space and can furthermore depend on preset user parameters and vary accordingly. For example, it is contemplated that prior to performing the method, a user specifies the number of passengers traveling in the car, or the number of occupied seats, so that the maximally useable interior space volume is reduced correspondingly.
Determining the optimized loading strategy of the vehicle as a function of the acquired dimensions of the at least one object to be transported and as a function of the type of vehicle to be loaded can be performed by a suitable algorithm in a processing unit. Algorithms that deal with the problem of optimal utilization of space in containers (“packing problem”) are generally known.
It is furthermore contemplated that the optimized loading strategy for the motor vehicle is determined taking into account a loading strategy prioritized by a user and/or a driver. The user and/or the driver can optionally assign a higher priority to certain objects to be loaded than to other objects. If a user or driver or passenger needs access to an object to be transported during the transport or during a drive, the object should be assigned such a loading position when determining the loading strategy that said object is within reach or on top in the trunk.
The method for calculating a loading strategy usefully also includes an inquiry of the expiration date, a storage condition specification and/or a temperature condition specification for at least one of the objects to be transported, using the characteristics, with the expiration date, the temperature condition specification and/or the storage condition specification of the at least one object being taken into account when determining the loading strategy. The loading strategy can be determined such that, for example, the object to be transported is sufficiently heated or cooled and/or stored in darkness during transport, depending on the respective temperature condition specification and/or storage condition specification. In as far as the precise temperature and/or storage conditions have not been met with respect to an object to be transported, the motor vehicle may be cooled or heated at the storage position of the object. Furthermore, it is contemplated to control the storage options “well-lit” or “shade” with the help of automatic shades and/or a trunk cover.
Advantageously, the optimized loading strategy is visualized for the user on a smart phone display and/or on a motor vehicle display. The visualization on a smart phone display may take place, for example, with a simulated image of the motor vehicle to be loaded when the tailgate is open and objects have been loaded corresponding to the optimized loading strategy determined by the method. Alternately, a simulation of the packing situation according to the optimized loading strategy can take place by means of the smart phone display in terms of the representation in “augmented reality.” This is where the camera image of the smart phone is oriented towards the opened tailgate of the motor vehicle to be loaded, and the objects to be loaded are placed virtually via the running camera image of the terminal device. This facilitates a representation of the objects at the calculated optimal place in the actual interior space or trunk of the vehicle to be loaded. The camera image then appears as if the objects to be loaded had already been placed into the vehicle.
Furthermore, there is the option of displaying the calculated optimized loading strategy step-by-step to the user during the visualization. Therefore, there is the option of indicating to the user not only the optimal end condition of the loaded objects, but also the best path for the user to select in order to achieve the proposed final result. There is also the option of providing the objects with numbers in the displayed simulated image of the loaded trunk, which indicates to the user the loading order of the objects.
Another advantageous solution is to display the visualization on a human machine interface (HMI) display (such as Color Info-Display, CID) of the motor vehicle in the area of the center console or on the windshield. As far as the calculation of the optimized loading strategy for the motor vehicle was performed in the smart phone, a data communication between the smart phone and the human machine interface of the motor vehicle is required to represent the optimal loading strategy on the vehicle display. It is also advantageous with this solution that the user's hands are free and the user can therefore regularly view the recommended arrangement on the vehicle display during loading as well.
The optimized loading strategy generated in the second step of the method provides information about the optimal placement of the at least one object to be transported in the motor vehicle. Advantageously, however, it also provides information on how to proceed to achieve the optimal placement, so that for multiple objects to be loaded, the loading order is displayed as well. The optimized loading strategy can also be generated in connection with an already partially loaded vehicle. In other words, the loading strategy takes place taking into account the real time loading. With a reading device, such as an RFID receiver, for example, it can be determined which objects with the corresponding RFID tags are still in the vehicle. Depending on the actual loading situation, it can first be determined which space in the vehicle is still free for loading. For example, a driver or user can be informed during a drive or shopping trip which objects can still be transported or which reloading processes have to be performed to be able to still transport a certain object. Furthermore, it is possible to determine a driving route as a function of the expected loading conditions of the vehicle in real time or before starting the trip. The driving route can be determined by means of a smart phone and/or a computer and/or a navigation system of the vehicle. Coupling the determined loading strategy to a navigation system is particularly advantageous because in real time as well as before starting the trip, various loading conditions may influence the determination of the optimized loading strategy.
Also advantageous is a voice prompting that supports the placement of the at least one object to be transported by a user in the vehicle according to the optimized loading strategy. The voice prompting can, in particular, instruct the user with respect to the order of placement of multiple objects to be loaded. Appropriate support can also be, in particular, offered by optical means, such as light guide elements in form of lasers or LEDS arranged in particular in the trunk, which instruct the user to realize the optimized loading strategy. Furthermore, it is contemplated to develop a light guide element in form of roof lasers in the roof of the vehicle or in the interior trunk lid. In this way, it is possible to visualize or project the exact surface area of the object to be transported, which is to be placed into the vehicle, in the trunk, the foot well or on a rear seat or a folded over rear bench.
It is furthermore contemplated that, as a function of the specific loading strategy, a vehicle door and/or a trunk lid can be opened and/or locked. The determined and/or specific loading location can be signaled, for example, by automatically opening a vehicle door and at the same time closing and/or locking the other vehicle doors as well as the trunk lid. Locking individual doors (side doors or trunk lid) prevents the user and/or driver from arranging the piece of luggage or object to be transported at the wrong place or from introducing it into the vehicle through an unsuitable opening.
Likewise, it is possible to control the exterior and/or interior lighting of the vehicle as a function of the loading strategy. For example, the specific illumination of only one door handle can signal that this is the vehicle door to open for the optimized loading of the object. Furthermore, the door handle lighting of the door to be opened can be lit in a different color than the doors/gates not to be opened.
In addition or alternately, it is contemplated that the interior vehicle lighting is controlled such that only the selected interior lighting near where the object to be transported is to be placed is activated. The interior lighting to be switched on can be reading lamps or a foot well lighting, for example.
The aforementioned problem is also solved by a system intended to generate an optimized loading strategy, in particular using a method according to the invention. The system includes at least one recording device to acquire dimensions, in particular the height, width and depth, of at least one object to be transported in the motor vehicle. Acquiring the dimensions takes place in particular with the help of the user, for example by entering the appropriate data, by scanning an object identifier such as a barcode, or by recording the at least one object to be loaded with a camera. Recording with a camera can take place, for example, by use of a vehicle stereo camera. Furthermore, at least one processing unit is provided to determine the optimized loading strategy for the motor vehicle as a function of the acquired dimensions of the at least one object to be transported and as a function of the type of motor vehicle to be loaded. The processing unit furthermore can calculate a three-dimensional model of the object by way of a video or using multiple images. The recording device may also be part of a processing unit and/or be implemented in the same. Finally, at least one visualization device is provided for the graphical representation of the optimized loading strategy, which can be arranged either in the vehicle or in a smart phone or in a similar terminal device.
The recording device, the processing unit and/or the visualization device can be provided in the motor vehicle to be loaded or in a smart phone. All elements of the system can be arranged either in the motor vehicle to be loaded or exclusively in the smart phone. However, it is also contemplated that one or a plurality of elements are provided in the motor vehicle to be loaded, whereas another element of the system according to the invention is provided in the smart phone. However, in that case, a data communication is required between the motor vehicle to be loaded and the smart phone. If applicable, parts of the system, in particular the processing unit, can be integrated on an external server, for example the server of a vehicle manufacturer.
Furthermore, the system can include a light signal source, in particular a laser, to visualize the space recorded by a camera, a scanner and/or a stereo camera.
To solve the aforementioned problem, a computer-readable medium with instructions for performing the method according to the invention is provided as well if the instructions are executed on a processing unit.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.